Several attempts have been made to develop biocidal compositions capable of effectively destroying microorganisms which are harmful to human health. Typically, the developments made suffer from one or more disadvantages either because the solutions developed are too toxic to humans or other life forms which are not the intended target, or because the solutions are not sufficiently stable to enable their effective storage and use under practical circumstances. Moreover, many biocidal compositions are ineffective to destroy certain microorganisms in spore form (e.g., Bacillus anthracis).
Therefore, a need continues to exist for a biocide composition which is extremely effective in destroying microorganisms, whether in vegetative or spore form, and which is sufficiently stable to facilitate storage, transportation and use under typical circumstances without a significant loss (i.e., >10% reduction in microbial kill rate) in biocidal effectiveness.